


Even Cats Have Mothers

by SmartCoffee



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Cities, Crimes & Criminals, Extortion, F/M, Love, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: "Don't you realize how many people want to take him down? There are people who want to kill him and everyone close to him. Torture is just a word to them."In this universe, Bruce Wayne is a reluctant father. Catwoman is Selina Kyle and she is a fiercely, independent woman with a stormy relationship with Bruce.





	1. Robins, Cats, and Bats

The unit across the hall reeked. Selina recognized it immediately.

"Cat piss. Wait, whose unit was that. It was Mrs. Evans' unit. Her cat was a male. I think named Milo, maybe?" she thought.

Selina's landlord came out of the unit and knocked on Selina's door.

"Hey, you like cats? Want this one?," said the landlord.

Selina was no fool. She knew that mature male cats will piss everywhere unless you neuter them. But she also suspected this cat was either going to her or a shelter.

"Yeah, I'll take him," she said, wondering how she would keep the cat from ruining her apartment. Not even an hour passed before she was bothered again.

"Catwoman. We need to talk." Robin used his deepest, most authoritative tone.

"WE don't need to do anything. There is no we. You're nothing to me. Do you think that Batman is your dad and I'm your stepmom?" Selina mocked him as she assumed a fighting stance.

"Look, I'm not thrilled about being here either. I'm here because I swore to protect him," said Robin. Robin led Catwoman down to the lobby of her apartment building on Gotham's Wilde Park neighborhood. Robin knew that it was safer to stay in the lobby than in her unit.

"Who, Bats? Or should I say Bruce? It seems to me he's great at protecting himself," said Selina.

"You can't seriously think that you're going to have this baby in Gotham," said Robin.

"What would you have me do? Does Little-Mister-Goody-Two-Shoes want me to give myself the coat hanger treatment?" She smiled an ironic grin.

"You could go to Metropolis or Star City or maybe Smallville. Go to a crowded city where you can disappear into a crowd. Or go to a secluded small town where no one would expect you to go. Just go far, far away from Gotham. Nobody wants you here," said Robin.

Catwoman jumped in front of Robin and wrapped her hand around his throat. "Listen, you little punk. This is my body, my baby, and my city. This kid is going to grow up, grow old, and grow gray right here in Gotham."

With a quick aikido move, Robin escaped her grasp. "How do you think this is going to end? Do you think he wants to marry you? He's gonna throw you a big society wedding? He'll take you on a magical honeymoon in the Bahamas? He'll open up Wayne Manor to you? Do you see him playing peek-a-boo with a shorty in diapers? Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's never gonna happen."

"I'm not asking him for anything. I don't need anything from him. I never did. If he wants to pretend this never happened, then he won't be the first deadbeat dad. I'm not some shrinking violet that needs a protector. I take what I want and know how to avoid getting caught," said Selina.

"God, you're so dense. Don't you get it? Don't you realize how many people want to take him down? There are people who want to kill him and everyone close to him. Torture is just a word to them. There are people that wouldn't hesitate to rip an innocent newborn out of a mother's arms and smash that . . . ."

"STOP IT. STOP. STOP," cried out Selina.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. That was cruel. I should have thought before I spoke." Robin apologized, looking down at his boots. He had gone too far, but his intention had been good. Even though he was more concerned about Bruce, he genuinely worried that someone might hurt Selina and he didn't want that to happen.

Selina, choked up, told Robin, "Next time Bruce wants to talk to me, he ought to be man enough to do it himself. He knows where to find me." When Robin looked up, he was alone. He knew she couldn't have disappeared but her speed and stealth were beyond impressive. 

"Crap. How is it possible that everyone can do that trick except me?"

 


	2. A Family Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Master Bruce, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to so desperately. But after the murder, you were so young."

**Chapter 2: A Family Secret**

* * *

It was Stage Four pancreatic cancer. The doctors and the hospital had struggled valiantly, but there was nothing more to be done for Alfred Pennyworth.

Alfred was lying in bed, but still quite lucid. The pain was incredible, but he had been a soldier and a field surgeon. He had on a thin white hospital gown. His gray hair had been sparse before, but radiation left his totally bald.

Bruce was wearing a fine black Italian suit and he had shaved his face close. He would have been more comfortable in his training clothes, but he wanted to look composed and clean-cut for Alfred.

"How are you holding up Alfred?"

"Oh, you know, about as well as can be hoped. These doctors, I never wish to speak ill of anyone, but some are such imbeciles. Ah well. You look splendid, Master Bruce."

"Thanks. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, but one thing does remain. Master Bruce, you need to listen to me. Your parents . . .I mean Martha and Thomas. They hit a rough patch about a year before you were born. Their marriage wasn't working. Thomas was working long hours at the hospital. Martha was very lonely. There was a time when I kept her company."

"You kept her company?"

"We were, umm, uhh, we were intimate."

A long awkward silence passed.

"Did Father, I mean, did Thomas know?" Bruce spoke slowly, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Yes, well, we never spoke of it. But he had to know. For that entire year, they slept in separate rooms."

"Alfred, why couldn't you tell me?" His eyes searched Alfred.

"Master Bruce, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to so desperately. But after the murder, you were so young. You were not ready and you were already dealing with too much grief. And then you went away, but of course you did. And then you took up the cowl and it became out of the question."

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce, you needed the lie. You needed Thomas to be your father. More importantly, Gotham City needed the lie. How could I take that away – your need for justice, your need to make things right?"

"Damnit, Alfred, I'm not a child anymore! I could have handled it. I could have adjusted. Why would you keep it a secret for so long?" Bruce held his head in his hands, his wavy black hair caught in his fingers. He was unable to process what he was hearing.

"Bruce, I come from a different time from yours. A butler occupied a position of trust. There was a code of honor. You absolutely could not violate that. I was ashamed of what I had done to Thomas. I felt despicable."

Bruce stood firm, his feet planted solidly on the floor. He put his hands on his hips as he faced Alfred.

"So I am not a Wayne? The last name, this house, the company, all the money – none of it is mine, or none should be."

"Look, there is no need to be ridiculous. Whether you became extraordinarily wealthy by virtue of your father or by virtue of an untruth makes no difference. You took that money and became the savior of millions. You gave up your nights for your city. That is what matters now and what will matter to history." Alfred looked at him head-on, as if looking through him.

"Did you feel, I mean, did you love her?" Bruce questioned, fighting back tears.

"Yes, Bruce, I did. She was remarkable. She was the one true love of my life. I never wanted anyone else after her."

"Alfred, Father, I, I, I don't know what to say."

"Bruce, you don't have to say anything. I want you to know that I am truly proud, in fact, I could not imagine being more proud of the man you have become. And please, never worry that you let anyone down. The respect and compassion you have showed me for your whole life: I could not ask for more."

"You're the only one who never left me. Whatever I've done, whatever I've been able to do – you made it all possible. I love you."

"I love you too, son. I always have."

The two men felt their eyes fill with tears as they embraced. Alfred was too weak to get up but he wrapped his arms around Bruce as well as he could. With a heavy heart and his eyes fixed on the floor, Bruce Wayne walked out of the hospital room. He felt so many emotions at once. He felt guilt for not treating Alfred better. He felt anger at Alfred for not being honest with him. Yet more than anything else, he felt sympathy for Alfred.

Three days later, on a rainy September morning, Alfred Pennyworth left this world.


	3. Flashback

3:00 a.m. Room 1201, Triple Tree Hotel, Gotham City

A king size bed sat in the room with a black and white pinstripe bedspread. On a stereo, “If You Wear That Velvet Dress” by U2 played. “ _Sunlight, sunlight fills my room. It’s sharp and it’s clear, but nothing at all like the moo-oo-oo-oon.”_

Satisfied, he rolled off of her and lay on his back.

"Tell me about your mother," Selina said to Bruce. She found a black camisole to wear.

"What?" He asked, perplexed. He got under the covers and put on black boxers.

"It's a tradition. I ask the same question to all my lovers."

"ALL your lovers? How many have there been?"

"First, you have no right to know that. Second, you're dodging my question." Selina replied, deftly deflecting his rude query.

"She was warm. Kind. Beautiful." Bruce answered, his throat closing a little. Selina noticed him choking up.

"I think I actually made you feel something." She grinned broadly and lit a cigarette, popping it between her soft lips. He shot her a disapproving look, and then shrugged.

"Huh. What about yours?"

"My what?"

"Your mother. What was she like? Even cats have mothers, right?"

She stretched out on the bed. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them again. "It's funny you mentioned cats. She loved cats. Adored them. Except she was severely allergic to cat dander."

"Interesting, your love of cats came from your mom?"

"Yeah. She loved cats but she couldn't touch one. Instead, she collected fake cats - dolls, figurines, stuffed animals, that kind of thing . . . I grew up in a house full of fake cats."

"But you like real cats, don't you?" asked Bruce.

"I was never allergic to them. I was afraid I would be, but found out I wasn't. My best friend growing up had one. The first time I saw it, I was deathly afraid of it. But I was so curious that eventually I petted it and noticed that I felt fine. As soon as I was on my own, I got a cat. It was a jet-black Bombay. Then I did something terrible. Something I can never forgive myself for. I was busy working three different jobs. I was running on no sleep. I hardly had time to eat. I dropped some of my laundry off at my mom's, hoping she could help me a little. She didn't know I had a cat. There must have been some dander in my clothes."

"Oh no, no, you don't mean. . ." Bruce had deduced what was coming next but hoped he was wrong.

"Right. Anaphylaxis. The fatal kind. The dander triggered an allergic reaction that stopped her heart."

The dark apartment was silent for a moment that seemed to last for an hour. He looked away from her. Bruce tried to think of something to say, but fumbled for words.

"Three things before I go. My period is late. It's yours. And I'm keeping it," Selina said laconically.

The news hit him worse than a sucker punch. Immediately he suspected her of lying, but he knew her tells and none of them were apparent. Sometimes she would bite her lower lip when she lied, but her teeth were neutral. Or she would play with a strand of hair, but she was not doing that either. There was no reason to doubt her. What would this mean? Any child of his and Selina's would be doomed. The child could be abducted, ransomed, or even worse.

As Batman's mind raced in multiple directions, Catwoman went to the window. In her matte black catsuit, she dove out of the fifth-story room and into the Gotham night.


	4. The Pawn Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina tries to con a clerk at a pawn shop. It doesn't go the way she anticipated.

Selina at Gotham Pawn & Loan

Selina came into Gotham Pawn & Loan, her mascara running down her face. She scanned the store and noticed a few sections - watches, paintings, old vinyl records, turntables, stereos, guns, and jewelry. The watches, guns, and jewelry sat in transparent glass cases. Most of the other stuff was on wooden or metal shelves. Her eyes were red and her voice low. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Vic, a tall, skinny guy with a nametag, asked Selina, "How may I help you today?"

"I have an engagement ring and I want to know what it's worth."

"And how did you come upon this article?"

Slightly perplexed by his formal speech, she said, "It was a gift from my fiancé, I mean, my ex-fiancé. It didn't work out. I'd prefer not to get into it, if that's okay."

The beauty of this particular tactic was that it made clerks uncomfortable. Their training tells them to try to find out as much as they can about the history of the item. But if you act like a jilted fiancée, the clerk feels like a jerk for asking what happened.

"Of course. I would never dream of prying into a lady's affairs. But for legal reasons, I need to ask, to the best of your knowledge, is the ring stolen?" said Vic.

"No. I was there when he bought it from Silverberg's. You know the one, on 59th and Douglas?"

"Ah yes, that's a fine establishment. You have excellent taste. May I examine the ring?" Vic turned around and pulled out a black jeweler's loupe to see the ring under magnification.

"Sure. Do whatever you need to." Selina felt safe because it was of superb quality. She had a jeweler's loupe too and she already examined the diamond. There was a GIA number inscribed in tiny print on it. For certain jobs, Selina filed off serial numbers to escape detection. But in this case, it was unnecessary because there isn't a system in place to track diamonds by these numbers. Selina also polished the stone and the ring to make it more appealing.

"So what are you looking to do, Miss? Sell it or pawn it?" Now Vic was acting more reserved. He held his hands folded together. Giving away his interest in buying the ring could compromise the deal. Still, sometimes pawnshops flat out refuse to buy an item and he wasn't refusing. So Selina knew Vic had some interest in it.

Selina heard a strange pounding noise. It came from the entrance of the store and sounded like a knock but much louder.

KRRSHHHH! The glass door at the entrance shattered into hundreds of pieces. A petite woman in a red and black jester's costume burst through the door, swinging the large wooden mallet that broke the door. She looked like she came straight from the circus.

"Shit! What is Harley doing here?" thought Selina.

"SURPRISE, BITCHES!" yelled Harley. She ran up to a glass case in the pawnshop with an attractive display of diamond jewelry and European watches. She smashed through the top layer of glass. The jewelry and watches tumbled down to the lush red carpet below. With gloved hands, Harley picked up the valuable items and placed them in a sack.

"You'll never get away with this! I'm contacting Gotham PD right now," said Vic, the clerk. Selina crouched down in a corner in a section for stereos and audio equipment. She hoped Harley wouldn't recognize her without her costume.

"Hee. Hee. Hee. When 5-0 gets here, I'll be long gone, Sweetie," said Harley Quinn. She looked through the inventory, casting her eyes on the most expensive jewelry and artwork.

Outside, tires squealed as a sporty blue-black motorcycle came to a stop. A masked man bolted out of the motorcycle and through the open door of the pawnshop. "It's over, Harley," he said.

The young man and his athletic figure captivated Selina. His black hair cascaded down in waves. He was well toned but still graceful, like an Olympic gymnast. The body suit he wore was the same blue-black as his motorcycle and clung tightly to his frame. She thought about Batman and mused, "This must be what Batman looked like fifteen years ago." Like a Junior Batman.

Nightwing handcuffed Harley Quinn. He led her out of the pawnshop and down the street so Gotham Police could charge her for attempted robbery.

Selina wondered whom Junior Batman was and if he had any connection to Batman. Maybe he was a copycat, but a good kind who tried to catch criminals. It could be that he worked with Batman. Maybe he's new and Batman doesn't even know about them. That seemed unlikely because Batman was aware of nearly all the crime in Gotham and certainly the significant things. Another disguised hero fighting crimes was a big deal.

Junior Batman slowly traversed the length of her neck with his tongue. When he approached her ear, he delicately licked her earlobe. She was in heaven. She was naked except for a pair of red panties. He wasn't in a rush nor was he selfish. Instead, he was like a curious explorer, fascinated by every inch of her skin. She reached for his black wavy hair and pulled his face toward her tits.

Selina shook her head quickly and blinked. Why was she fantasizing about some stranger when she was in love with Bruce? Junior Batman had a tight body. He was mysterious. On top of that, she had hit a rough patch with Bruce. But that was because Bruce cheated on her with his therapist. It would be stupid for her to cheat too.

Vic found Selina sitting on the floor in a corner of the shop with the stereos; helping her to stand up, he said, "I am terribly sorry about all this commotion. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to leave, but I am still willing to make an offer for your ring."

Selina replied, "Oh no, it isn't your fault at all. It's just weird. I wasn't expecting to witness a robbery of course, but I think I'm okay." Selina and Vic both went back to the front of the store where they had been before the robbery.

Vic, "I have put a great deal of thought into this. Looking at the cut, clarity, and quality of the stone, considering similar rings of this type, and comparing to recent sales at this location, I can offer eighteen hundred."

"Is that your best offer or can you go up to two thousand? I'm sure you'll be able to sell this." Selina was in negotiation mode.

"I'm sorry, Miss, that's too rich for my blood. I have to draw the line," said Vic.

"Vic, Honey, let's be blunt. I know what your clientele is like here - dirtbags lowlifes, and losers. Now, if you make a deal with me today, I'll come back. You'll get to see my pretty face again and maybe get a nice little gem for the store too. How does that sound?" cajoled Selina.

Vic broke into a thin smile. "Will you accept $1950?"

"Yes sir. That would be lovely." Now Selina was smiling too. She had a fat check in her pocket. She got to see Harley (such a little punk) get arrested. On top of all that, she caught a glimpse of Gotham's newest superhero.


	5. Night Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing has moves you've never seen before. Put your seatbelt on. It might get a little dangerous.

Picture a five-star hotel room in Gotham City. There was a big king-size beg with a pure white bedspread. A spotless floor-to-ceiling window provided a view of the Gotham city skyline at dawn.

"Tell me about your mother," said Selina, reclining naked on the bed.

"Come again?" asked a nude Nightwing, snuggling close to her.

"I assume you're a human being. So you had a male sperm donor and a female parent too. Tell me about that one," said Selina.

"Oookay. I can do that. I just don't think it would be very sexy. The normal human custom is to follow up a night of sex with coffee. Sometimes waffles. Sometimes pancakes. But sure, if you want to walk down memory lane, I'm game," said Nightwing.

"Poor kid, it appears I'll need to hold your hand through this conversation. Fine. What was her name?" asked Selina.

Nightwing laughed at the image of himself as a kid who needed his hand held. "Mary."

"How did she meet your father?" asked Selina

Nightwing deliberated. He couldn't very well tell Selina that his mother and father were acrobats. It would be too easy for her to identify his secret identity. The Flying Graysons were world famous. She could blackmail him or threaten someone else in the Bat-Family. Yet she had already seen him naked.

"They were performers in a duo," said Nightwing. Selina played with his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. It felt better and more intimate than a kiss.

God, she smelled amazing. He was almost certain that it was White Diamonds by Elizabeth Taylor with its hints of lily and sandalwood. Bruce taught him that a detective should know the most common perfumes by smell.

"Really? What kind of performers?" asked Selina.

"They were singers. What about you? What were your parents like?" Nightwing said.

"Dad was a pilot. I only saw him one day a week - Sunday. We were never close. Mom had a variety of jobs and passions," Selina said.

"Mmm, passions. That fits." Nightwing closed his eyes, held Selina's face with both hands and gave her a deep and lasting kiss. On some level, he hoped she would tell him what a great kisser he was.

"Nightwing, you know I already have a boyfriend," said Selina.

"Anybody I know?" he asked.

Her heart leapt. But then she saw his goofy, toothy grin and realized he was just joking. 

She thought, [Deep breaths. He doesn't know. That was just a coincidence.]

"Not likely. He's one of those typical douchey snobs," said Selina.

"You think he's a douchey snob but you're still with him. Why?" Nightwing asked.

Selina couldn't think of anything to say. She looked down at her rose gold iPhone. The silence was getting uncomfortable for her and probably for him.

"You just don't get what it's like to be a single girl in this city," said Selina.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, what a cliché. The therapist and the patient. You're such an ass. I can't believe I trusted you."

Batman sat in the speeding Batmobile. A fairly strong shower poured down on the pavement. He liked April rain. It offered a tactical advantage because he was better at keeping his stance on a wet surface than most of his opponents.

He parked three blocks away in a garage he secretly owned. He very rarely parked the Batmobile on the street.

"Hey, is this a good time?" His voice was deep and measured as he punched the apartment intercom.

"Sure Bruce, I can talk. Come up. I'll buzz you in." Selina was on her tan vinyl couch in a T-shirt and leggings. The leggings accentuated the long lines of her figure. She had secured an apartment in a rather swanky high-rise through a combination of identity theft and fraud. The left wall was almost entirely a sheet of glass, looking out on to the Gotham skyline. It was one of the better places she had lived.

She was somewhat surprised he was still in his costume, black cowl, black cape, and gray from his chest to his knees. The matte black shimmered with a bit of rain. "I do love a man in uniform." She quipped.

"I've been busy tonight." He said curtly. She was curious but knew better than to ask for details.

"So what's up, sweetheart?" She was feeling playful.

Bruce was a strong believer in getting painful things over with quickly. Just rip the Band-aid off. Delaying and dithering only led to anxiety.

"I fucked up. I've been seeing someone else." Bruce said.

"You cheated on me? What were you thinking, Bruce? You son of a bitch!" Selina asked, her voice rising in volume.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He felt like an idiot saying it.

"Whatever. Who is she? How long has it been going on?"

"She's a psychotherapist. I saw her a few times. At first, as a patient."

"Wow, what a cliché. The therapist and the patient. You're such an ass. I can't believe I trusted you." She was seething. She headed to the fridge looking for something that would calm her down.

"I feel terrible." said Bruce.

"You should. So you slept with her, I'm guessing?" said Selina. She helped herself to some banana yogurt.

"I did." said Bruce.

"I want to know everything." said Selina.

He took a seat on her couch, shifting uncomfortably. "I saw her as Bruce Wayne. I told her I had PTSD."

"Was that a lie?" said Selina.

"No, that part is true. I told you about how my parents died, but that's just one trauma. My life is lousy with trauma." said Bruce.

"How much did you tell her? How does someone like you even do therapy? Aren't you supposed to tell them everything?" said Selina.

"It's complicated. There were things I chose to hide from her. But I decided I need professional help." said Bruce.

"Okay. That makes sense. But then how did you start sleeping with her?"

"I usually picked late sessions. One night, I had a session with her from 10 to 11. At the end of the session, she said there were no more trains going to her neighborhood. I told her we could split a cab. It was strange. When we were in the session, she was authoritative and strong. But in the cab, she looked so small and, and. . . ,"said Bruce.

"Maybe vulnerable?" said Selina.

"Yeah. So I leaned in for a kiss, half-expecting her to pull away. But she let me do it. We just kissed until the end of the ride." said Bruce.

"Did you sleep with her that night?" said Selina.

"Not that night, but the next two." said Bruce.

"What does she look like?" asked Selina.

"Red hair. Blue eyes. Not pale but not tan. Why does that matter?" said Bruce.

"It just does. Is it over?" said Selina.

"She told me I couldn't see her again - not as her boyfriend or her patient. It was too dangerous. She could lose her license. She knows shrinks that were sued for dating patients." said Bruce.

"And you let her go?" said Selina.

"Yes."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"No. You don't want to have anything to do with me, do you? This is it?" He jumped to a conclusion but he was sure he was right.

"I don't know, Bruce." said Selina.

"What are you thinking?" said Bruce

"I'm just evaluating our relationship. You're emotionally unavailable, you're afraid of commitment, and now you've admitted to cheating on me." said Selina

He realized it was all true. "Yeah."

"But you're sexy, you can tell what I'm feeling and you don't lie to me." said Selina.

"All I heard is that you think I'm sexy." said Bruce.

"You're so lame. You have a nasty habit."

"What do you mean?" said Bruce.

"You rush to fight or flight instead of dealing with situations." said Selina

"You mean when I'm chasing criminals?" said Bruce.

"That too, but also when you're talking to me. When you confessed cheating, you immediately assumed I wanted to end it so you could run away. Then when I told you some things I liked about you, you turned it into a joke rather than dealing with how you felt." said Selina.

"You deserve to know how I really feel. When I kissed you the first time, I thought I was making a huge mistake. I judged you and thought you weren't good enough for me. I had seen your criminal record. The truth is that I'm not good enough for you. I'm closed off. I'm alone all the time but I still don't have a clue who I am. It's like I'm hollow inside. I don't have much to offer someone who wants to love me." said Bruce.

Awkward silence hung over the apartment for the next six minutes.

"Selina, do you have any scotch?" said Bruce

"You drink?" Selina said.

"Sometimes. This is one of those times." said Bruce.

"Don't think so, but I'll . . . Um, no scotch, but there's beer, rum, and vodka." said Selina from the kitchen.

"I'll take the vodka. Lemme get it." said Bruce

"Are you okay? I've never seen you drink before." said Selina. It was a typical apartment kitchen and she had to be careful manuevering around to accomodate Bruce.

"I'm fine. I'll just have one shot. Do you have shot glasses? And ice?" He grabbed what he needed as Selina pointed them out. They both resumed their seats on the couch.

"Can you hold me?" said Selina

Bruce said, "What?"

Selina, "Right now, just wrap your arms around me. I don't want to explain. I don't have to explain. I just need this now."

Bruce put his drink down and embraced her. His arms were massive and sinewy. She was on the petite side. She practically disappeared in him.

Selina started sobbing.

"Don't cry, Cat. Don't. Please." Bruce pleaded. It felt strange. Being so close to her made him feel even guiltier for betraying her. But at the same time, he felt more connected to her.

"You're a shitty boyfriend." She said.

"Well you're a convicted felon." He said.

She giggled, then snorted, and then erupted into laughter. It was sort of absurd. He was an unfaithful lover, but a crimefighter. She was a faithful lover, but a criminal.

Bruce laughed too. It was just about the dumbest thing he could have said.


	7. But Is It Healthy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce ruminates on two relationships - a fling with a therapist and a longer relationship with Selina Kyle/Catwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this rather quickly so it might be half-baked. Dr. Elena O'Connell is not a canonical character. I made her up. I just don't want anyone to go looking her up and feel disappointed when nothing shows up.

 

Sometimes he still thought about Dr. Elena O'Connell. She was a pretty good therapist. It would be easier for Bruce Wayne to find a therapist that went to an Ivy League school but that was no guarantee of competence. Elena cared about him.

With therapists, it's hard to tell if they care because they are getting paid or if they really care. One could experiment by refusing to pay the therapist and seeing how the relationship changes, but that gets dicey quickly. For Bruce, stiffing the therapist was doubly absurd, considering his wealth.

Why had he slept with her? She had a striking combination of red hair and blue eyes. Still he could be so stupid when it came to his personal life. The same guy who could outwit the Riddler and who could isolate Poison Ivy's toxins was spectacularly stupid about relationships. Everybody knows you don't sleep with your therapist.

Elena didn't compartmentalize her life like he did his. When she was in bed with him, she still applied her therapy skills. When she stroked his arm with her freckled hands, he loosened up so she stroked it more. When she touched his right knee, he pulled away just a millimeter because he's injured that knee a few times. She noticed that too and perceptibly softened her touch on his knee after that.

But she wasn't Cat. Elena could study what it was like to be in a violent profession or to spend your nights on the streets, but Cat  _ knew _ . Even if Cat was on the wrong side of the law, she could still understand what it was like when Batman had to chase crooks.

He wondered which relationship was healthier. Sleeping with your therapist is pretty screwy.

But then dating a felon isn't great, especially if you work in law enforcement. Did Batman work in law enforcement? He certainly spent a considerable amount of time catching criminals and investigating crimes. Yet Gotham Police Department never paid him. Hell, they couldn't afford him. But being a detective was probably the closest analog to Batman's role.

If Alfred told Batman that he had heard about a detective who became the boyfriend of a jewel thief, Batman would think that the detective was a reckless idiot. Eventually the detective had to betray the thief or become resigned to being an ineffective detective. Sometimes it helps to look at a situation as if you were a stranger.

It didn't matter though. Cat had the hottest legs he had ever seen. Not just seen. Stroked, kissed, licked . . . .

 


	8. Eagles and Other Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina seeks a bit of comfort from a friend who has been pregnant before. The comfort does not last. People in Gotham have noticed that she is pregnant. Robin's warning that people would come for Selina now looks prophetic.
> 
> Please check out "Eve on Earth," another fanfic I have up on AO3. Eve on Earth started out as a way for me to speculate about what happened to Adam and Eve after they left Paradise. It's morphed into something different. It's a meditation on heterosexual relationships. It's also a twisted love song to God. It's pretty fun and I'm getting good notes on it.

"Lee Ann, it's like I have a bowling ball under my shirt," said Selina.

"It's called being pregnant. You gotta deal with it," said Lee Ann.

"It's just so damn inconvenient," said Selina.

"I get it. I have two of my own, remember?" said Lee Ann.

"Since when? Oh yeah, you sent me that invite for the baby shower." said Selina

"That shower was in 2014. My youngest is 4." said Lee Ann.

It was so hard to talk to normies. How do you explain that you can't go to a baby shower because you need to give yourself a crash course in transferring bank deposits to the Cayman Islands? How do you explain that you're not married to the father of your baby because you're a jewel thief and he's a crimefighter with a secret identity?

"Lee Ann, I'm sorry, it's not that I don't care. I'm just not a typical girl," said Selina.

"Oh, so that's what I am - a typical girl? You know nobody in my family even got into college and I got in, got a scholarship, and finished." said Lee Ann.

"Oof! That wasn't just a kick - it was like a kung fu kick," cried Selina in pain.

"Hey, you're kid's a fighter. That's a good thing. Cheer up. You've only got a month left, right?" said Lee Ann.

"Yeah my due date is in 4 weeks,” said Selina.

"And the check-ups are going okay?"

"It sucks that I have to go alone, but thankfully the baby's healthy," said Selina.

Suddenly, a loud knocking sound came from the door. "Open up! This is the Gotham City Police Department. We have a search warrant."

Selina had a strategy for handling this scenario. It was not uncommon in her life. She would play dumb and comply with the officers, letting them look at anything they liked. She didn't keep any of her loot or her tools in the apartment. She kept the cat suit in the apartment but there were lots of fun ways to explain that.

She opened the door and was met with two men wielding Desert Eagles. The taller man was an African-American man she had never met. The shorter man was dressed like a Victorian Era gentleman, complete with suit, top hat, and monocle. He had an extremely long and exaggerated hooked nose.

"Penguin, you know you shouldn't be impersonating GCPD."

"My dear Catwoman, impersonating police is but a trifle among the colossal capers that I have accomplished in my tenure."

"Beat it. I don't have time for you."

Penguin brandished his gun, "You are familiar with the Desert Eagle, aren't you? It's a quite impressive firearm."

Was she familiar with the Desert Eagle? This was America. Anybody who's seen an action movie since 1990 has seen semi-automatic Desert Eagles.

"You bring two guns and one and a half men. And with that you expect to take down Catwoman? Please, even if I were 10 months pregnant, this would be a cakewalk."

"I had an inkling that the guns and the bodyguard might not be enough. That's why I brought my trusty old friend relshicine."

"What's that?"

"In the old days, I would have told you. It was good form for villains to explain their plans. But those days are gone. Let me say it again - rel- shi-cine. When I'm gone, you can look it up, I'm sure you will. You've probably already guessed that it's a poison."

"You sick piece of shit."

"Oh that's no kind of language for a lady and even more so, a mother. I'll show myself and my associate out, but I would be remiss if I did not inform you that since I have been inside your dwelling, the relshicine could be anywhere, perhaps even on your skin. Au revoir, madame."

With that bit of nonsense said, he left. A flash of memory popped into her mind, playing back Robin's voice.

_"Don't you realize how many people want to take him down? There are people who want to kill him and everyone close to him. Torture is just a word to them. . . There are people that wouldn't hesitate to rip an innocent newborn baby out of a mother's arms."_

Catwoman opened her MacBook, launched Chrome, and found this:

 

SAFETY DATA SHEET

 

Relshicine

 

Code 300: Fatal if swallowed.

Code 318: Causes serious eye damage.

Code 330: Fatal if inhaled.

Code 340: May cause genetic defects to a fetus.


	9. Nine: The Rebel, The Outlaw, The Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, gang, but this feels like the end. The response on this story has been overwhelming but this really feels right as the end.

***  
Fuck it, he was taking a few nights off. He had never had a kid before and he might never again. On top of that, he couldn't let Cat be alone in the delivery room.

Gotham Mount Sinai Hospital had a secluded wing for patients willing to pay a premium. It took some deceptive finances and a hint of smoke-and-mirrors but he reserved a room under the name Kent Clark.

He wasn't sure if he loved her. They had undeniable chemistry. With a light touch, she could drive him wild. He provided her a sense of safety that they could both feel.

But when he thought of his future, he didn't always see her in it. Sometimes he did and he saw wrinkled versions of the two of them in Gotham. They went to elegant restaurants, fine boutiques, and pleasant parks. But the Selina in those dreams didn't seem like the Selina he knew - the rebel, the outlaw, and the vixen.

He wondered what it would be like to be with Elena, or someone like her. Elena was well-educated and refined. She had a medical degree like his father.

****  
All the hospital's TVs, computer monitors, and even the vital signs monitors switched to an image of The Riddler in a green suit, green bowler hat, and a purple eyemask.

"Two children are born in the same room on the same day and have the same father and mother. But they are not twins. How is this possible? The monitors will not function until you text the answer to 54336."

A young nurse said, "Oh that's easy, they were born a year apart."

Bruce said, "It's not that easy. That's not what the Riddler is like."

The nurse said, "How do you know what the Riddler is like?"

Bruce said, "I spend two hours each day reviewing the daily news. It's essential to keeping Wayne Industries innovative and profitable. I often read about the Riddler's crimes." He had been so stupid to say 'That's not what the Riddler is like.' He was mixing different worlds here and it was enough to make him dizzy.

A janitor spoke up, "It's not 2 but 3. The two babies aren't twins but triplets."

"YES!" said Bruce. "You're a genius."

 

That made the janitor's week. There were so many days he had felt useless and worthless. But this wasn't one of those days.

Bruce used an app to scramble his IP address, and then sent the answer to the number.

The Riddler released the monitors from his grip.

****  
Nine hours later, Selina Kyle delivered a 7-pound-6-ounce-baby girl: Angela Barbara Kyle. Selina had told Bruce about the Penguin's attempt to poison her and the baby. He ordered the hospital to run a genetic analysis. Both the analysis and a visual inspection confirmed that Angela was a healthy baby girl.

"You did it, Babe" Bruce whispered.

"Do you ever get through something difficult and have no idea what pulled you through?" asked Selina.

"Story of my life," said Bruce.  
***


End file.
